The most effective type of spray nozzle used on wash down equipment will produce a stream of water that, in the food service industry, cleans dishes, pans, pots and the like with the most debris removal in the shortest amount of time. The goal is to rinse well enough so that food and grease does not remain on the dishes when they emerge from a commercial dishwasher. Typically, multiple dishes are arranged on a rack and are pre-rinsed together, while pots and deeper items must be rinsed separately.
A forceful stream of water, such as a jet stream emanating from a nozzle outlet defined by a single generally-circular opening, is likely to remove more food debris than a nozzle outlet that is elongated or curved, such as with a crescent-shaped opening, for example, that might be more suited for clean room applications where it is desired to wash down walls or expansive surfaces. However, a jet stream has a significant disadvantage in certain environments where, for example, the item being washed is a deep container, or has a narrow opening. In these situations, a forceful water jet can result in significant back splash that has the possibility of contaminating the equipment operator and/or the surroundings. In some cases, the wash down equipment is located very close to the food preparation area or the customer service area, whereby the back splash can result in food contamination or soiling of the customer.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a nozzle outlet that cleans effectively while minimizing back splash.